


Everyday Quarrel

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Time, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s annoying, he’s arrogant, and he’s my biggest rival. [GX's Timeline, Duel Academia]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K+
> 
> Genre: Friendship
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V © Takahashi Kazuki & Naohito Miyoshi  
> Story © Gia-XY
> 
> Warning:  
> AT, OOC, Shounen-ai, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Author has a bad English, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

I found him! He’s there! He’s there!

He walked, and then stopped.

I smirked as I saw him there, standing still, alone, and looked around him. As I thought, you can’t run away from me, huh, Kurosaki Shun?

Ah, yes, Kurosaki Shun. He’s my senior on this Duel Academia, and of course he is my rival, my biggest rival. What? Seniority? I don’t care about that. I never respect anyone, even he is my senior or my teacher. I think that everyone has the same position as me, human, living creature.

He closed his golden eyes, and then sighed.

“I know you’re there. Why don’t you just come out?” He asked. And then, my smile widened. Ah, he noticed me. It’s terrible, right?

“If you still mad about yesterday’s match, I don’t think stalking and just following me everywhere will make you win next time.” He said, as I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he just made fun of me?!

Annoyed, I came out from my hiding place and walked up to him. As I stood in front of him, he stared—or, maybe, glared?—at me, as if he want tell me to just disappear from this world. I smirked. Ah, that way is fine. As long he noticed me.

“Don’t be arrogant. I tell you, I will win next time.” He put an annoyed face as he heard my words. Hee …, I think I made him angry.

“I return that words to you. Was that you who too arrogant at first? Heh, at the last, you still lose from me, until now.” He said, mocked me with an an arrogant smile. I pouted. Why did he still remember our first match?!

“So, what?! I will beat you next time, so it’s not important!” I shouted. His smile widened—a little though.

“Oh, is that so? I really waited for it, Shiunin.” He replied. I tilted my head. What? He call me what? Shiunin? Wow! It’s the first time he got my name right!

Yep, Kurosaki Shun, he never remembered everyone name, except that person is close to him. Before this, he never remembered my name, even though I consider him as my biggest rival. He doesn’t even care I followed him—as he said it was stalking, not following—and yelled at him every day.

But! He just said it! My name! It’s right! Ah, too bad it’s not my first name ….

“Don’t call me with my surname, it’s annoying!” I yelled. No, no, even it’s not him, I will still yelled. I don’t like people call me with my surname.

“So, it’s fine if I call you ‘brat’?” He asked, as I pouted, again. Ah, that’s what he used to call me before this.

“That’s not what I mean! Ah, wait!” Before I finished scolding him, he turned around and got ready to walk away.

“I have another business to attend, Sora.” And, then, he walked away. Huft! What a boring man …. Wait …, was he just, … he called me what …?

I smiled—of course with my cutest smile—and then run, chased him.

“Wait, Kurosaki Shun!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just thought about Sora being Shun’s stalker …, but why it’s come out like this?!


End file.
